godzillafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Befehl aus dem Dunkel
Daten [[Bild:Godzilla_6-Befehl_aus_dem_Dunkel_1.jpg|thumb|right|Filmplakat zu "Befehl aus dem Dunkel"]] Erscheinungsjahr: 1965 Erscheinungsdatum: 19. Dezember Dauer: 95 min. Genre: Kaijū Eiga (Monsterfilm) FSK: 12 Regie: Ishirō Honda Drehbuch: Shinichi Sekizawa Produktion: Tomoyuki Tanaka von Tōhō Budget: 3-3,78 mio. $ Einspielergebnis: 5,13 mio. $ Nummer in der Godzilla-Reihe: 6 Vorgänger: Frankensteins Monster im Kampf gegen Ghidorah Nachfolger: Frankenstein und die Ungeheuer aus dem Meer Handlung thumb|right|[[Godzilla und Radon unter Kontrolle der Alphas]] Das Raumschiff P-1 mit den beiden Astronauten Glenn und Kazu Fuji an Bord ist gerade auf dem Weg zu dem neu entdeckten Planeten Alpha 707, welcher beim Saturn aufgetaucht ist. Kazu fragt nach seiner Schwester Asaku, was ins Gespräch bringt, dass es Probleme zwischen den beiden wegen Asakus neuem Freund, Tetsuo Teri, gibt. Dieser ist ein Erfinder und bekommt in dem Moment einen Anruf eines potenziellen Käufers seiner neuesten Erfindung. Derweil gibt Dr. Sakurai ein Interview über den Planeten Alpha 707, in dem er erzählt, dass der Himmelskörper eine Art Vagabund ist und nur alle 17.000 Jahre in unserem Sonnensystem erscheint. Noch am selben Abend treffen sich Tetsuo und Asaku mit Yoki Namikawa, welche die "Alarmanlage in der Tasche" des Erfinders kaufen möchte und dies auch tut. Kurze Zeit später landet die P-1 auf Alpha 707, doch findet Kazu überraschenderweise Fußspuren, woraufhin die beiden Astronauten unter die Erde verfachtet werden und dort auf die Außerirdischen Alphas treffen. Diese erzählen ihnen, dass sie friedlich gesinnt seien, allerdings ein Problem hätten, denn das Monster King Ghidorah sei nach seiner Flucht von der Erde auf diesem Planeten gelandet und verwüste ihn seither, sodass die Alphas unter die Erde fliehen mussten. Da sie bereits vor 17.000 Jahren auf der Erde waren, wüssten sie, dass es dort die beiden Monster Godzilla und Radon gäbe, welche sie für den Kampf gegen King Ghidorah wollen. Als Gegenleistung möchten sie den Menschen all ihre wissenschaftlichen Erkenntnisse wissen lassen, was viele irdische Probleme lösen könnte. Glenn und Kazu stimmen zu, ihrer irdischen Regierung davon zu berichten und reisen ab. Auf der Erde muss Tetsuo unterdessen erfahren, dass sich der Verkauf seiner Erfindung noch etwas verschieben werde, da Frau Namikawa Urlaub machen würde, was ihn sehr aufregt. Unterwegs wundern sich Glenn und Kazu währenddessen, warum es auf Alpha 707 nur Wasserstoffperoxid, anstatt Wasser gab und wie die Alphas so überleben könnten. Zurück in der Heimat treffen sich die beiden mit Tetsuo und Asaku, wobei ersterer feststellen muss, dass Frau Namikawa in Wirklichkeit einfach nur mit Glenn zusammen gekommen ist und deswegen keine Zeit hat. Während eines Ausflugs mit ihr meint Glenn, Alphas am Gelben See gesehen zu haben und denkt daher an eine Verschwörung. Kurz darauf entsteigen auch tatsächlich die Raumschiffe der Außerirdischen dem See. Sie entschuldigen sich für ihr überstürztes Handeln, doch bedanken sie sich auch für die Hilfe der Menschen und wollen die Astronauten noch ein weiteres Mal mit zu ihrem Planeten nehmen, um ihnen die Gegenleistung zu überreichen. Vorher holen sie Godzilla aus dem Gelben See und Radon aus dem nahegelegenen Honigberg und bringen sie unter ihre Kontrolle. Tetsuo ist Yoki unterdessen gefolgt und erfährt in einem Ferienhaus am See, dass sie und einige andere Männer zu den Alphas gehören. Kurz darauf wird er allerdings gefangen genommen. Die Monster werden währenddessen auf Alpha 707 freigelassen und kämpfen sogleich gegen King Ghidorah. Glenn und Kazu sind immernoch misstrauisch und wollen sich ein wenig umsehen, doch werden sie daran gehindert und festgenommen. Wie versprochen, bekommen sie aber dennoch ein Tonband mit allen Erkentnissen der Alphas. Zurück auf der Erde stellt sich dieses allerdings als Ultimatum heraus, nach dem sich die Erdlinge freiwillig zur Kolonie erklären und in wasserlose Gebiete zurückziehen sollen, ansonsten würden sie von den drei Monstern, die in Wahrheit alle von den Alphas kontrolliert werden, angegriffen. Glenn sucht unterdessen Yoki auf und erkennt nun auch, dass sie zum Feind gehört, doch hat sie sich tatsächlich verliebt und will bei ihm bleiben, wofür sie allerdings getötet und Glenn ebenfalls gefangen genommen wird. Während sich Politiker und Militärs über eine diplomatische oder militärische Lösung streiten, werden die Monster Godzilla, Radon und King Ghidorah zurück auf die Erde gebracht und nur noch durch Gamma-Wellen der Alphas unter Kontrolle gehalten. Dr. Sakurai weiß allerdings, dass man Gamma-Wellen mit der richtigen Frequenz stören kann und veranlasst nun alles, diese zu suchen. Derweil entdecken Glenn und Tetsuo in ihrem Gefängnis, dass ersterer noch einen letzten Brief von seiner Geliebten bekommen hat. Durch diesen erfahren sie, dass Tetsuos Alarmanlage in der Tasche genau das richtige Signal aussendet, um die Alphas zu besiegen und tatsächlich können die beiden mit Hilfe dessen entkommen. Sie bringen es zu Dr. Sakurai, während die Monster endgültig freigelassen werden und enorme Zerstörungen anrichten. Die Armee hat keine Chance, sie aufzuhalten, doch kann das Signal der Alarmanlage schließlich auf alle Radios und zudem große Strahlenkanonen übertragen werden, welche die Raumschiffe der Alphas beschallen. Diese werden dadurch verrückt und zerstören sich selbst. Die drei Monster sind dadurch nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und kämpfen wieder gegeneinander, was darin endet, dass Godzilla und King Ghidorah ins Meer stürzen und nur letzterer wieder auftaucht und erneut flüchtet. Cast Kazu Fuji - Akira Takarada Glenn - Nick Adams Tetsuo Teri - Akira Kubo Asaku Fuji - Keiko Sawai Dr. Sakurai - Jun Tazaki Yoki Namikawa - Kumi Mizuno Godzilla - Haruo Nakajima Radon - Masaki Shinohara King Ghidorah - Shôichi Hirose Verschiedenes *Der Film nutzt die Alienbesessenheit der Menschen in den 50er und 60er Jahren und bringt daher erstmals direkt Außerirdische in die Handlung mit ein. Deswegen wurden auch erstmals in der japanischen Version Amerikaner mit eingebracht, da diese damals in der Raumfahrt führend waren. *Nick Adams (Glenn) und Kumi Mizuno (Yoki Namikawa) waren auch in Wirklichkeit ein Paar. Gallerie Bild:Godzilla_6-Befehl_aus_dem_Dunkel_2.jpg|zweites Filmplakat Bild:Godzilla_6-Befehl_aus_dem_Dunkel_3.jpg|drittes Filmplakat Bild:Godzilla_6-Befehl_aus_dem_Dunkel_4.jpg|viertes Filmplakat Bild:Godzilla_6-Befehl_aus_dem_Dunkel_5.jpg|fünftes Filmplakat Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Showa-Reihe